Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 5
Eric Fuchs sits at his computer typing furiously at the keyboard as if the words that flickered across the screen actually had some kind of meaning. However to his Space Monkies, he is not just a teenager typing out nonsense in a poorly thought out way to avoid his growing anger of his mediocre life. To them, Eric was BlueHighwind, their Father, Rabbi, and Priest all wrapped up into one tasty gyro. A smile creeps across Eric's face as he realizes his new found power. An evil laugh breaks the silence of the cold night air... S.S. Liki (Continued) And so Wakka and Tidus fall into the ocean and straight into a Boss Fight: Soon as the battle ends, you'll get a nice little movie of Sin destroying another town. Oh and this is the last city that will be destroyed in this game. The designers stuck all the cool FMV parts right in the beginning of the game. Kilika Port Kilika is doing about as well as you'd expect for a port town that was just crushed by Sin. I don't see why they didn't see this coming though. There's a reason why we build our towns on land and not in the middle of the bay. You know I'm amazed that it took Sin to crush this little burg, it seems like a good Nor'easter would take this city down no problem. When you return to command go Save and head up and to the left. As you move forward you'll get to see Yuna begin her Sending of the dead folk, which just so happens to be by far the best FMV in the entire game: Now that is one awesome vid. I think Yuna makes a much hotter Jesus, I don't think anyone can disagree with that sacriligous statement. Hey, you can't blame me, following around another guy in blind devotion is kinda gay. (Hear that, minions? Yeah I'm making fun of you.) Anyway this is really unfortunate because the plot just peaked in the third hour of the game. We still have around twenty hours to go, and sadly the game will never be able to make a better movie than this one. When you get up the next morning be sure to Save your game and walk past the ADD kid spastically running around in circles like a loon and go outside. Head East and talk to a little kids in the sad ruin of hut. Tidus will then save him from the collapsing ruin. Enter the nearest hut and open the Chest for three Potions. Now head down past the hut where you woke up and down to the right. Enter the hut in the middle of the fork and talk to the little girl. If you saved that kid from the hut collapse you'll get an Ether in a Chest. Pick up Al Bhed Primer Vol. IV from off the counter. Leave the hut and talk to Wakka. Then head directly North until you leave the town. Kilika Woods Save you game and head up to enter into a conversation. Yuna apparantly wants Tidus as a guardian, to the dismay of Wakka. Well Wakka, you certainly shouldn't be acting so superior considering that you're nothing but a redundant range fighter. At least Tidus is actually useful in a fight. You'll find the enemies in these woods are more powerful than the ones in Besaid, and you should get used to this pattern. The monsters will grow more powerful as you continue on your journey. Head down the first branch to the right that you see, and you'll find a Chest with two Mana Spheres. By the way you should be moving your characters around the Sphere Grid. If you've forgotten then be warned, the enemies in this forest require a bit more EXP to fight them on good terms. Always move your characters once they get a few more Sphere moves, and you'll be just fine. Now go down the left path and then go up the North branch. Along the way you'll find a Scout. Continue up and you'll find a group of dudes hanging around. One will give you a Remedy. Go up the path and then you'll reach the main road again on a four-way split. Talk to the Crusaders and the leader will give you a Hi-Potion. Now head North and follow the path as it turns West. Open the Chest for a Luck Sphere. Backtrack to the Save Point and Save. Now when you head up the main path, the Crusaders will try and stop you from going any further because a powerful monster is right in front of you. Ignore their warnings and head up. For winning you'll get a congratulations from a Crusader dude with one messed-up face. Lead left down the path to recieve a Nulblaze Shield from an awe-struck Crusader. Go back and heal up at the Save Point. Head back up to the four way intersection and head East. Then begin to head around to the North until you reach some stairs. Wakka will tell you a bunch of nonsense because he can never learn to shut his ugly mug. God I hate you Wakka. Anyway Save up, and if you haven't been moving on the Sphere Grid do it. This is the final reminder. If you forget you're fucked. Prepare for a Boss Fight on the next page. Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough